Truth or dare with FNaF characters
by BaconaterDaPig
Summary: Title explains all. This might be the first truth or dare story with them. Oneshot.


**This is truth or dare with the animatronics! From my own mind, this is just what I wanted. Pretty sure there's not a lot of these. There will be pairings, maybe. Maybe. No offense to anyone. Shoutout to anyone who followed my stories and me. I might continue Dream Team, but I'll need to practice some more with hurt and comfort stories. I will put Jeremy in the story at one point, but no new animatronics. Not today.**

Freddy POV

The new guard died, he did nothing! The manager has nobody else to sign up, so we're really bored. So we got in a circle and played truth or dare; a game the kids taught us. It's fun, I guess.

"Truth or dare, Chica?" I start with. "Dare!" Huh, she usually picks truth. "Blend a pizza then let me add ingredients. After I do, you have to drink it." Bonnie questioned, "What happens if you don't want to do a dare or a truth?" "Well, you have to get something drawn on you. Whoever has the clearest face wins!" "Ok!" Chica ran into the kitchen after me. She blends the pizza, and gives it to me. I get the hot sauce, ketchup, fries, and olives. Pretty disgusting. I hand it to her, and she chugs it down. "Freddy! What did you put it this?!" I shrug and she gets even angrier.

After she calms down she asks, "Truth or dare, Foxy?" "Truth, never take a dare from a mad Chica." Never going to say that time. The cooks still won't let the others back in the kitchen. At least in the day. "What do you do all day in your cove?" If we could be nervous, Foxy would be really nervous. "I play games. Pirate ones, video games." "Video games? You have a computer?" I ask. "No, it's a phone someone left behind." People always leave some cool stuff behind.

Foxy continues the game with, "Goldie, truth or dare?" "Truth" he squeaks out. "Will someone choose a dare!?" Bonnie said in frustration. Foxy stated what we were all thinking, "How about we dare you and I'm thinking of one that might seriously harm you." Bonnie shut up after that. "So Goldie, um, where do you go when you don't attack the guard?" He hesitates for a little then, "I go in the kitchen." Chica waits for a moment then asks, "Why when I go in there you aren't there?" "I don't like being watched." He finally said.

Goldie dares me next. "Dare," Freddy answer. "Um, when the new guard comes, you have to go up to him and say, 'Are you ready for Freddy?'" "Ok then, that'll be fun." Goldie then goes quiet, which freaks me out a little.

"Bonnie, truth or dare?" "Dare, I am not afraid of you." I then try my best at an evil laugh. "Go punch Foxy in the face." Foxy looks as he would protest, but then, a look of fear erupts on Bonnie. "He's way too fast. And do I want it to be the bite of '87 for me?" I take out a marker and write, 'Party Guy'. Chica bursts in laughter.

Bonnie dares Chica, "Truth or dare?" "Truth, I know what will happen if I pick dare." Bonnie grumbles and says, "What do you even do in the kitchen?" She pauses as she thinks of what to say, "I make pizza, and play frisbee with the pans." The last part she mumbles. "That's why there a lot of noise."

Chica dares Foxy. "Truth or dare?" "Dare, duh" Foxy says. She hands him a paper, and he starts reading. "I, Foxy, agree to always say 'Love is an open door' whenever I go into the office. Wait a minute!" "Nope you said it!" Chica was obsessed with Frozen. **AN: I do not own Frozen. If I did, it would make a lot more sense. **"You do have to keep a contract, Foxy." I say to him. "Fine..."

Foxy dares Bonnie, who answers with dare. "I dare you to let me write something on your face." "Hey that's not fair!" Bonnie says. "Technically it wasn't a rule before that. So after this it's a rule." I say, but I just wanted to see Bonnie rage. Foxy draws a smiley face on Bonnie.

Bonnie dares Goldie, "Dare, why not? I want to see a mad Bonnie dare." Usually, Goldie picks a truth. "I dare you to call the manager and use Night 5's message. Goldie gets up and uses the phone in the office. "Hello?" the groggy manager answers. Then Goldie plays the Night 5 message. When it ends, the manager says, "Again?!" and hangs up. "Again?" I say looking at everyone. Chica shifts her eyes nervously. "I couldn't help it!" She screamed.

Goldie asks me, "Truth or dare?" "Dare," I said back to him. "Um... Why do you never attack on the first few nights?" I think a little on this. "To see their stragety, and to gain an element of surprise," Bonnie scoffs. I dare Chica who says back, "Truth." Hm. Chica doesn't have much to hide, so she picks truth a lot. "What is your relationship with everyone of us?" She gets a little nervous and shifts her eyes over Foxy a little bit. I take out the marker and spin it in my animatronic hand. She nods, as in telling me to write something on her face. "Finally!" Bonnie screeched. I write 'Not a duck' on her face.

Chica dares Bonnie who announced in a fearless tone, "Dare, ain't afraid of you." "Fine. Kiss anyone in the room." This was tough for Bonnie. Nobody really liked him more than a friend. So he went up to Chica, and kissed her on the hands. He did the same for everyone else. "Didn't tell me how." He muttered as he went to his seat.

Bonnie dared Foxy, he said truth, "Kill, kiss, or slap Freddy, me, and Chica." "Obviously kiss Chica, only girl. Slap Freddy, and kill you." Anyway the game went on as normal, until Chica dares Foxy to play 7 minutes in heaven with anyone. **AN: Don't ask me how the kids taught them the game. Just don't. **Foxy chooses Chica and they go in the parts room together. Bonnie said, "I bet that Chica will kiss Foxy." I shrug and say, "I saw it coming." And sure enough, I walked in on them kissing. "A little sloppy Foxy, you can do better," I say to annoy him. "Freddy! Couldn't you knock?" Foxy shouts in protest. Goldie snickers.

The next day, a new guard came in. From the likes of it, his name is Jeremy. We'll have to do the rest of the dares now. I sneak into his office and whisper, "Are you ready for Freddy?" The guard screams and shrieks, "Oh god no! Is it too late to quit?"

2 days later, the guard comes in. He never knew what was coming. Foxy ran down the hall and practically slid in and sang, "Love is an open doooooooor!" While the guard was screaming, "No! I quit!" But too late, we caught him. "Guys, I'm bored again!" I said to everyone.

We played again.

**Just a little one shot. Never saw a truth or dare story with the animatronics, so guess why this exists. I do not own Frozen. I got the idea for that dare from a video called 'One minute of Foxy.' So bye! Buy the merchandise! *throws the plushies at everyone***


End file.
